


No Problem - When Blair's There

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Jim has no problem with zone-outs - when Blair's there
Relationships: Jim Ellison & Blair Sandburg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	No Problem - When Blair's There

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'He could not believe what he saw'

No Problem - When Blair's There

by Bluewolf

Dr. Frobisher could not believe what he saw.

***

Detective Ellison had been taken to Cascade General six days earlier. He had been on a stakeout with Inspector Connor; it had been routine until for some reason unknown Ellison had slumped in his seat, unconscious. When she couldn't rouse him, Connor had called for help. So now Ellison was lying in a hospital bed, unresponsive, linked to an intravenous drip - luckily his breathing remained unaffected. Nothing they did had helped.

Ellison's usual partner was out of town. Dr. Frobisher knew that Ellison's senior officer, Captain Banks, had tried to contact the absent partner, who held Ellison's power of attorney; but without luck. Until mid-afternoon that day.

Now Sandburg was here, but it was late; visiting hours were long past. And Sandburg was insisting on seeing Detective Ellison.

"All we need is for you to sign the papers allowing us to be more aggressive in our treatment of Detective Ellison," Frobisher said. "We need to give him more, stronger, stimulants to try to revive him. Then you can see him at visiting time tomorrow."

"No!" Sandburg growled. "He doesn't need that crap pumped into him. Not now, not ever. It'll kill him!"

Two nurses were walking down the corridor, deep in conversation. As they approached the two men, one of them glanced over.

"Blair!" she exclaimed. "At last! Where have you been?"

Blair turned his attention from Frobisher. "Alice!" he said. "Norah. I've been away on a profiling course. For some reason they didn't want the attendees 'distracted' by anything, so we were incommunicado. Captain Banks tried to contact me to tell me about Jim, but all they would say was they'd tell me when the course finished, and I could contact him then." He sighed. "I got here half an hour ago, and Dr. Frobisher won't let me see Jim tonight. He just wants permission to pump Jim full of drugs."

Alice looked at him for a moment longer, then turned her attention to Frobisher. "Doctor, you're new here. If you really care about Detective Ellison's recovery, let Blair see him now. Just ten minutes, Doctor - I guarantee you'll be surprised."

Norah nodded. "She's right, Doctor."

Frobisher frowned, then said reluctantly, "All right, Mr. Sandburg. Ten minutes." He opened the door to let Blair enter the room, then followed him in. The two nurses followed.

Blair crossed to the bed and pulled the chair beside it forward a couple of feet, then sat and took Jim's hand. He rubbed it gently for some seconds, then said softly, "Hey, Jim - you have the doctor here worried, so how about coming back? Yes, I'm home, and I need to tell you about everything I've learned. Come back, Jim. You really don't want to be pumped full of stimulants! Come back to me... "

Frobisher watched open-mouthed. He could not believe what he saw.

"Blair? Chief?"

"Yes, I'm here."

Frobisher watched open-mouthed. He had tried almost everything he had ever learned about treating patients in a coma, to no avail; yet with fewer than fifty words this friend of the patient had pulled him back to consciousness. He glanced at the nurses. They weren't surprised; but they were right. _He_ was surprised; _very_ surprised.

He dropped a hand onto Blair's shoulder. "I can learn," he said. "You can stay as long as you want."

Jim shook his head. "No, he should go home, get some sleep. And I could go with him. I'm fine now."

Frobisher glanced at the nurses. Alice nodded. "He'll be fine - now that Blair's home."

"All right," he said. "Just be careful."

Jim smiled. "No problem - when Blair's there."


End file.
